


silhouette

by porcelainteacups



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainteacups/pseuds/porcelainteacups
Summary: “Eren.” Levi cooes, stroking under his chin and the large of his shoulder, head tilt as he places small kisses on his collarbone.“Yes,” Eren replies, brief and out of breath.“Let me blow you.”“God,” Eren opens his eyes, “Yes.”or; levi blows eren in the shower because why not?





	silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



> this is porn as an apology. i have no other reasoning for this

A hot shower after a long day is always nice.

The shower’s steam tinges Levi's cheeks a light pink, which isn’t all that noticeable against the dim lighting that gives the room a soft blue glow. The water beats down onto his body, slicking his bangs to his forehead, and before he can remove the lump of wet locks from out of his eyes a generous hand from behind does it for him.

“Want me to wash your hair?”

“Yeah,” Levi replies, tipping his head back to peer up at Eren.

When Eren steps closer behind him, he can feel the imprint of his cock pressing against him with increasing pressure, demanding to be allowed to cushion itself between his ass. It deepens the flush on his cheeks, and this time Eren notices.

“Water too hot?”

“No, it's fine.” Levi turns around, gazing up at Eren once again, before looking down at his hardening cock.

Eren gets the message. “Ah, sorry,” he says, but the smile on his face says otherwise. He leans down to steal Levi's lips, hands trickling down his spine and landing on his ass.

“Mhm…” Levi takes Eren's cock into his hands, giving it a nice rub while it twitches its way to a full-blown erection. “You always manage to get hard,” he says against his lips, ignoring Eren's sheepish stutter as he takes his lips again.

The water's pounding down on them at a steady pace, and Eren reluctantly frees one of his hands to move the showerhead to the right. When their lips part again, he rests his head into the crook of Levi's neck, arms gently slipping over the curve of his waist, fingers pressing into the supple flesh.  
  
Levi balances himself up on the tips of his feet, whispering hot breath against Eren's jawline, jerking his cock with less haste than before. He kisses the skin here, only now letting go of his cock to wrap his arms around Eren's neck.  
  
Eren keeps himself void of words, only shallow pants and soft rolls of the tongue. He squeezes his eyes shut, the throbbing having gone to his head now. His cock stands tall against his stomach, flushed a pretty shade that complements his tanned complexion. The tip slicks itself with precome that's slowly dripping over and around his curve.

“Eren.” Levi cooes, stroking under his chin and the large of his shoulder, head tilt as he places small kisses on his collarbone.  
  
“Yes,” Eren replies, brief and out of breath.  
  
“Let me blow you.”  
  
“God,” Eren opens his eyes, “Yes.”  
  
Levi brings his lips trailing down the prickly path of Eren's jawline. He meets his Adam's apple, goes even lower, down to his burly chest and perked nipple. He's shielded from the constant flow of water that cascades behind them, but the sprinkled drops still find their way to decorate and slide down Eren's abdomen, and he laps up every single droplet that tickles his lip.  
  
He slowly sinks to his knees, letting his nails scrape lines of red against Eren's tan as they make their way to his hips. His thumbs caressing there sweetly, prodding at the skin that surrounds the sensitive erection.  
  
He listens as Eren slips out a lingering moan, watches his hands brace on the marbled wall behind them, fingers bending in the slightest as they tremble in delight.  
  
Levi's at kneel before him, palms flat against the flat plane of his hips. He leads a line or kisses from Eren's abs to below his navel, his quivering abdomen protruding out against the feather light touches.  
  
Eren's breath hitches in his throat, teeth sink into his bottom lip as a hand wavers up to rake his hair. “Ah fuck.” He struggles with what sounds like a gasp, body vibrates as he feels a bit weak at the knees. He slides his hand down to caress Levi's dewed face, moving up to move wet bangs from by his eyes, smoothing the fine hair back gently.  
  
Levi's eyes never leave Eren's line of sight. It always thrills him to see him gasp and squirm and mewl with pleasure. His tongue finally meets the head and he curls it around it, lapping at the pearls of precome that bead their way out the slit. The shaft is heavy in his tongue, always feels so thick when he finally puts it in his mouth. He applies just enough pressure here, licks just enough there, and finally, he glides his lips down his length, and Eren shudders with a deep sigh. Levi removes his mouth with a popping sound, and drags his tongue to the base, sucks on one side of the sac gently, pressing light kisses to it before accepting the half into his mouth. He listens to Eren's soft cries against the water's rage, and he feels his heart speed up and his pulse thrum loudly in his ears. He lets it go and travels back up to take the tip into his mouth once more, and he's awarded by more delicious moans that crumble like soft velvet  
  
He takes all he can inside his mouth, Eren's thick in girth and he can feel the strain from the width on the sides of his lips. Eren starts to play with and tug on his hair, sending tiny flicks of dull pain striking at random inside his cheeks. He keeps bobbing his head as he stokes, his other hand wanders over Eren's abs and around the curve to his ass, the warm skin trembling with the clenching muscle.  
  
Eren's breathing starts to labor even harder, thighs tensing as his release draws closely near. His hands claw at the wall as he tosses his head back against the wall; Levi hopes he didn't hurt himself as he feels him go still for a moment.  
  
“Oh, fuck. Le.. Levi.”  
  
He gets a hum in acknowledgment.  
  
“Oh... Oh, Levi, I'm gonna come―”  
  
A broken gasp breaks free from Eren's lips and Levi lets his cock spring free from the depths his mouth. He continues to jerk it, mouth open, tongue out, and eyes clench shut as he readies himself. After one last good stroke, hot come shoots on his face and mouth. He holds onto to Eren as he spasms into peak and comes down from his high. When he does, he slacks against the wall, and the water starts to spray Levi's face. Which is fine, as it washes away the traces of semen. He gives Eren's tip one last swipe, eyes flitting upward as they seek some sort of approval.  
  
Eren finally looks at him through lazy, half-lidded eyes, and he blows out a shallow laugh. He reaches a hand out to caress Levi's cheek, fondness swelling in his eyes. When Levi rises, he kisses him all over his face, whispers thank you against his ear before he looks down and laughs.  
  
“Do you still want me to wash your hair?”

Levi gawks at him before blowing air off his lip with playfulness. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me how you liked it? ❤
> 
> Find me on my [tumblr](https://porcelainteacups.tumblr.com)!


End file.
